


It's That Guy Again

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [35]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Torchwood - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU/What if?/Fork in the Road story</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Guy Again

“Jack! Jack, what’s wrong? I heard yelling. Are you all right?” The door handle turned and the insistent knocking that had woken him resumed.

With a groan, Jack sat up and looked around at his office. It looked the same. Something made him think perhaps it should not. He rubbed his eyes and glared at the door. “I’m fine!” Reality shifted back into place and he woke completely and remembered where he was, how things were now. “Quit the noise, Molly, I’m fine.”

“Oh, all right then. I was just worried,” came the muffled reply.

Jack sighed, he’d hurt her tender old feelings, again. He rolled off the couch and grabbed his shirt from the back of his desk chair, shrugging into it as he crossed the room. He yanked the door open as Molly waddled away. “Sorry, Molly. I’m fine, just a bad dream I guess. Do you have any of those cinnamon rolls to go with my coffee?”

The tea lady brightened at the request and nodded happily, smiling widely at him. “I’ll get that for you straightaway, Jack.”

“Have either Gwen or Tosh come in yet?”

“Tosh is here, she’s already at her desk. Haven’t seen any sign of Gwen yet, maybe she’s having trouble getting her little Anwen off to school?”

Nodding, Jack turned and went back to his office and began going through the files on his desk. He looked up when Tosh appeared in the doorway. “There’s another letter from that guy.”

“What guy?”

“The one that claims he worked at Torchwood London.”

Distracted by the reports he was reading about the secondary rift opening, Jack answered causally, “Write him back and tell him we’re not hiring.”

“I have done that Jack. The request was on my computer this morning.”

“Huh?”

“It was inside the network. He hacked our server.”

Jack sat back and tapped his pen on his lip thoughtfully. “I see. He bypassed your security and you’re tweaked.”

“Damn right I am. I also want to know how he did it. Let's bring him in.” Tosh leaned on the edge of his desk, staring at him hopefully.

He shook his head. “Tosh, I don’t need another Suzie or Owen. I’ve just about had my fill of working with people I can’t trust that have to be… dealt with.”

“I’m not asking you to hire him, hell, you can torture the info out of him if you like. I just want to know how he got into my network.”

“Oh. So I can question him and then toss him out on his ass?”

She smiled wickedly, “Or make him disappear, up to you, you’re the boss. Or so you keep telling us.” She tossed a folder onto his desk, blew him a kiss and strutted out.

He pulled the folder over and opened it, muttering, “All right, Ianto Jones, let’s see where I find your sorry ass. Bother my Tosh, will you? No one hacks Torchwood Cardiff and lives to tell the tale.”

 

The End


End file.
